


Gone

by RagdollDark



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Angst, Decepticon!Twins, Other, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagdollDark/pseuds/RagdollDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would've expected the Autobots to do anything like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I found this about a year old, unpublished drabble when going through the drafts of my rp account, and... Saw no reason to not share it. Obviously it's pretty AU 'cause this _is_ based on my rp timeline which is canon deviant on its own.
> 
> Thanks to [LyingHonesty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingHonesty/) for being my enthusiastic beta.

Who would've expected the Autobots to do anything like it. But a war that had started before humanity had come to exist and lasted long after the two legged fleshlings had gone extinct, made mechs bitter.

Grudge and rancor of levels that even the most righteous couldn't overcome or fight against had taken over.

Make the Decepticons pay. The war battered Prime hadn't been too hard to talk into that by his closest advisers.

Yes, the Autobots had won. Not the Decepticons. Megatron had fallen after so long, and the rest of the Decepticon high command had been either killed or captured.

And the Autobot policy for the members of the purple faction was ruthless.

Every Decepticon was put through an evaluation of sorts. Question after question was presented, their answers and reactions analyzed, and every mech categorized.

There were only two categories.

The _hopeless_.

And the ones who had hope of being _rehabilitated_.

Needless to say, most were seen as hopeless. Execution was their fate, their greyed frames taken apart and used for parts to further the rebuilding of Cybertron, and the Autobot cause.

It was such an dishonorable death for many loyal Decepticons who refused to cave in. So much death. The Seekers were wiped to extinction for their loyalty to their late Aerial Commander. Good mechs fell in thick lines.

Only the weak of the Decepticon army were considered capable of rehabilitation in the end, the underdogs who hadn't had the easiest time in their faction, who had maybe wondered if it would have been better in the Autobots to begin with.

And then there were the twins.

Sunstreaker lost it after Megatron's deactivation, the animal in him taking over. Sideswipe doubted he would ever have his brother back. 

Sunstreaker was immediately stamped _hopeless_.

But Sideswipe, he simply broke. He was robbed of the playful fire that made him the devious, smiling mech he had been. He lost his love for life. Maybe even his hold of the concept.

He became defeated.

They said _he_ had hope. He had been an Autobot once, after all. They said he wasn't a bad mech, just lost himself to the wrong side because of his _twin_. A twin he couldn't live without.

They couldn’t kill Sunstreaker without killing Sideswipe.

So they locked Sunstreaker away in the bowels of Cybertron, behind thick doors and strong bars. Out of sight, out of mind, left to be forgotten. He was insane anyway, who would want to remember him?

Sideswipe, like his peers who shared his fate, was robbed of his freedom and tasked to a guide who would make him _eligible_ for the Autobot society.

They called them guides.

But what they really were were owners. The former Decepticons had no rights, no liberty to control their lives in any way. They were to do what their guide told them to.

Sideswipe?

Sideswipe was assigned to Jazz. It was thought that because of the connection the two had shared, he might get back in touch with _reality_.

See how wrong he had been to join the Decepticons.

And in the despair of his mind, Sideswipe laughed at that. They killed his lover, the mech he loved. They locked his brother away, leaving him to be eaten alive by the insanity that had befallen him. Every day he could feel the incomprehensible pain poisoning the bond, the pain of being separated from everything you loved.

They made him a mere slave and called it _rehabilitation_.

And they expected him to see the righteousness of the Autobot cause.

No one had seen him smile, much less laugh after Megatron's demise.

In his mind, where no one could see it, Sideswipe laughed at the irony of the situation. It was a pained, mirthless laugh, so bitter he wondered why it didn't corrode his internals.

He hated the Autobots. More than ever.

You couldn't tell it from his gaze though. His visor might’ve been gone, his optics uncovered again, but they had gone dead. The mischief and life were long gone. They weren't mirrors to his spark anymore.

Just optics.

Things he could see with.

And now he was watching as Jazz was instructed with his care, the mech nodding as he listened the medic go on about the inhibitor that had been installed in the former frontliner.

It would keep him from accessing even the most basic protocols if so was decided.

 _That_ kind of inhibitor.

And though Jazz was careful not to look his way, Sideswipe knew he was being watched anyway, right from the corner of that visor. And he stared back fearlessly. He had nothing to lose anymore. No reason to be afraid. What more could they do to him? They had taken everything from him. Pain? Nothing could feel worse than the pain he was already feeling. Death? That would be an escape.

He had nothing left.

Sideswipe was jolted out of his misery when the saboteur crouched in front of him, calling his name and tapping his helm to get his attention. Slowly he focused on his surroundings again, blinking as he did.

"...he's just a little apathetic. He'll get over it," the medic was saying. The darkening of Jazz's visor told he didn't quite agree, but the doorwings on his back stayed tightly controlled and didn't give that thought away.

But Sideswipe knew.

He didn't care, though.

Nothing mattered anyway.


End file.
